bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition Plus
Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition Plus is the second teen edition and the sixth overall season of Pinoy Big Brother. It premiered on Easter Sunday, March 23, 2008, and ran for eleven weeks, ending on June 7 of the same year. Ejay Falcon of Oriental Mindoro emerged as the season's Big Winner after receiving 36.31% of the total percentage of votes. Background Developments On March 4, 2008, local news on ABS-CBN reported that Big Brother had already sent 30 Dream Keys along with special instructions in a sealed envelope. The instructions told the receiver that they must go to the final casting call in Manila without public information. From these thirty who answered the casting call, fourteen were chosen to enter the house. Subtitle Addition There are several reasons the word "Plus" was added to the edition name. One, as had been already stated, was Luis's return to the show. The second reason was the two housemates added to the announced twelve, both connected to the storied Ateneo De Manila University-De La Salle University Rivalry. The third was the secret additional area Luis revealed during the opening night of the edition. These rooms were occupied by the Housemates' Guardians, who were also the fourth reason. The fifth reason was the addition of two House Players, whose function was similar to America's Player in the eighth season of the American version. Primer Special A special primer called "The BIGginning" was aired on March 16, 2008. It showed the selection process used to choose the fourteen official housemates. While their faces were blurred to withhold their identities, a few of them were eventually shown and their names revealed as Big Brother told them of their rejection through his Big Red Phone. Prizes This time, the prizes offered for the winner were a laptop, an LCD TV set, kitchen appliances, a business showcase, a condominium, and one million pesos. Theme Song Unlike Pinoy Ako and Sikat ang Pinoy, both of which were rehashed, the original Kabataang Pinoy by Itchyworms was used for this season without any alterations. Hosting Toni Gonzaga returned as primetime host; this was also the first Teen Edition that she would be hosting. Mariel Rodriguez, the previous Teen Edition primetime host, also returned to host the late afternoon edition, Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition Plus Über. Bianca Gonzalez once again hosted the show's Update skits after being the regular host of Über in the second Celebrity Edition; she once hosted the Update slot back in the second regular season. Luis Manzano made his return to the show as Gonzaga's alternate host/co-host in the primetime edition; he appeared previously as co-host in a live airing of first Celebrity Edition. Production Changes *'Sub-Title Addition:' For the first time in Pinoy Big Brother history, the edition name will not be called by its season order as a subtitle in relation to the season's twist were used instead. *'Overseas Voting:' For the first time, viewers overseas will have a chance to vote. The viewers in the United Arab Emirates could vote the same way those in the Philippines do through network provider Etisalat. *'House-Next-Door:' An adjacent living quarters will be used to accommodate the Guardians twist of the season. Season's Twists Plus Twist: There are several reasons the word "Plus" was added to the edition name. One, as had been already stated, was Luis's return to the show. The second reason was the two housemates added to the announced twelve, both connected to the storied Ateneo De Manila University-De La Salle University Rivalry . The third was the secret area Luis revealed during the opening night of the edition. These rooms were occupied by the Housemates' Guardians, who were also the fourth reason. The fifth reason was the two House Players, whose function was similar to America's Player in the eighth season of the American version. Guardians: The main twist of the season. On Day 7, fourteen adults related to each housemates entered the House and, in a similar rein to the Big Mother concept of the Greek version, these "Guardians" (as the program calls them) are in the House to watch over the Housemates. They would be living in their own separate area next door called Plus Base. There will be also a Guardian Big 4 and Guardian Big Winner, which will be independent from the Teen Big 4 and Teen Big Winner. Teen Council: A group of housemates called Teen Council will determine on who among the Guardians would be evicted every week. Grand Council: The final five housemates were faced by the season's evicted housemates, house players and guardians by being asked by them regarding issues they had in the past weeks. House Players: Similar to America's Player featured in Big Brother US 8 , the House Players each attempted a series of tasks for two weeks each based on the results of an SMS viewer poll. The House Players were rewarded P10,000 each for every task they complete. Immunity Challenges: Several challenges were held in the house which granted immunity from being nominated to the winner. Outside World Destination: A twist brought back from Teen Edition 1, the teen housemates would leave the Big Brother house for a week to travel into another place where in they would have to accomplish a series of tasks and to test how they would adapt to the unknown and treacherous surroundings. This season, the teen housemates traveled to a remote island in Palawan on Week 9. The House TE2 Front Doors.jpg|Entrance TE2 Entrance Corridor.jpg|Foyer and Prayer Area TE2 Hallway.jpg|Leading to the Living Area TE2 Living Area1.jpg|Living Area TE2 Living Area2.jpg|Living Area TE2 Boys Bedroom.jpg|Boys' Bedroom TE2 Girls' Bedroom.jpg|Girls' Bedroom TE2 Kitchen & Dining.jpg|Kitchen and Dining TE2 Kitchen .jpg|Kitchen TE2 Patio.jpg|Outdoor Sitting Area TE2 Infinity Pool.jpg|New Infinity Pool TE2 Garden.jpg|Garden Area TE2 Confession Room.jpg|Confession Room TE2 Storage Room.jpg|Storage Room TE2 Guardians' Bedroom.jpg|Guardians' Bedroom Modern Moroccan The primer revealed the new look of the House interior, which the host Luis Manzano described as having a "funky, modern Moroccan" design with more elegant and colorful furnishings. The house followed the Season 2 floor plan but with some modifications: * The bedrooms were now rectangular in shape. *The front doors were moved inside the house leading to the Big Brother facade instead to Eviction Hall. * With the front doors added that led to the facade, the previous season's elongated bedroom was removed and a long hallway was added in its place. A new bedroom was built adjacent to the hallway. *The Garden Area had a major renovation and was now dominated by a huge infinity pool and was now paved and tiled instead of having natural grass. *The activity area was now House-Next-Door area called a "Plus Base." It had additional bedrooms, a garden, and a jacuzzi; it was occupied by the Guardians. Conversely, part of the Eviction Hall was renovated into the new activity area. The Housemates The House Players The Guardians Weekly Tasks House Player Tasks Nominations History Game History Trivia * Technically speaking, this season is the first to introduce a house next door twist in Pinoy Big Brother series. It would later evolve into a double house twist, the following season which is, Pinoy Big Brother: Double Up. * This is the first season to use a subtitle instead of using the season's numerical order, This season's subtitle is "Plus". The use of subtitles eventually got accustomed in the succeeding seasons. * This season is the first to introduce the House Player twist, which would eventually re-appear in Pinoy Big Brother: Unlimited and Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition 4. * This is the only season to feature the Guardians. * This season saw a change in the garden as it was now dominated by a large swimming pool. Aside from swimming, it eventually became useful in the following seasons for the tasks that have to deal with floating or with water in general. * This is the second season where the Big Winner was never put up for eviction if excluding the default nominations in every final week. **Coincidentally, the first season to have this feat was Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition 1 which was won by Kim Chiu. *This is the third consecutive season that the first evicted housemate was a female. *This is the first season to witness a housemate have circumcision inside the house. *This is the first season in Pinoy Big Brother history to never have a forced eviction. Category:Seasons Category:Philippines Seasons